


Strip Poker with The Vampire

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Doesn't go how they hoped, Lestat and Armand plotting, M/M, Night Island, Strip Poker, ridiculous vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat and Armand decide to team up against Louis in a game of strip poker. However things don't go exactly as they planned. This is set sometime after Queen of the Damned when they are all still living on Night Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker with The Vampire

"I'm bored," Armand sighed.

"Then go play a video game with Daniel," Lestat suggested, wanting Armand to leave so he could write about his latest adventure. "And leave me alone."

Armand made a face in disgust. "He kept beating me."

Lestat laughed, making Armand glare. "Fine. Go fuck Marius then."

"He's out," Armand said with a pout.

"Not my problem," Lestat said, resuming his typing.

They sat in silence, until a thought struck Armand. A smile spread across his face. "Lestat, I've got a fun idea."

Lestat looked up and saw the smile on Armand's face. "I know that look. It never means anything good." He smirked and shut down his computer. "I'm in."

"Strip poker," was all Armand would say.

Lestat's grin faded. "That's it? Strip poker? I was expecting more; I'm disappointed in you." He went to turn back on the computer.

"With Louis, of course," Armand added, looking very smug.

Lestat could practically feel himself growing hard at just the mention of playing strip poker with Louis. He would of course beat Louis, and his fledgling would sulk and slowly undress himself with trembling fingers. As Lestat's winnings would continue, Louis would pout more, and say something about Lestat being cruel and unfair. The blonde would just laugh, that is until Louis was stripped completely naked. By then his fledgling would be beyond irritated and embarrassed, and that's when Lestat would come in to console him. He would tell Louis how beautiful he was, and how there was no need to be humiliated since he had tried his best. Yes, he would say all the sweet things Louis loved to hear, things he truly did mean, and Louis' anger would wash away. Then things would heat up more so-Lestat's fantasies were crushed by a realization. "You think I'd let you play strip poker with my Louis?! Need I remind you that Louis is mine! You two are over!"

Armand smiled, he had expected this. "I know we are. And trust me when I say we've all heard your mental screaming about who's Louis' significant other," he said with a chuckle. "I'm not trying to start a fight, merely have a bit of naughty fun. Louis will still be your Louis after."

Lestat sat down on the edge of his desk, and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Armand leaned forward. "The three of us shall play, but what Louis won't realize is we'll both be playing against him. You and I will only choose to remove his clothes." Lestat was smiling by now. "You and I both know we'll win all the games. It won't take long for him to be completely stripped. And he'll be quite flustered just sitting there naked, and you and I both know how cute he is flustered."

Lestat smiled. "Alright, I like this plan after all. The only trick is going to be convincing Louis in the first place." The two left Lestat's office in search of their unsuspecting prey. Instead they found Daniel playing a video game. "Daniel, where's Louis?"

"Huh," Daniel muttered with a shrug, eyes glued to the screen.

Armand came up beside him, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look away from his game. "Where is Louis?"

"Oh," Daniel said, turning back to the screen, "I think he's in the library."

Lestat rolled his eyes. "We should have known that." Sure enough they found the dark haired vampire curled up in a large chair in a corner of a library, with a large book in his lap. "Louis, cheri!" Lestat called.

"What is it, Stat? I'm reading." Louis asked, not looking up from his book.

Lestat wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, while Armand sat on one of the armrests. "We have a much more fun idea than reading, mon ange," the blonde insisted. 

Louis finally looked up to set his green gaze on the vampires on either side of him. "I highly doubt that."

Armand slid off the armrest to kneel on the floor, resting a hand on Louis' knee. "We were hoping you would be up for a game of strip poker."

Louis raised an eyebrow, and looked back and forth between the two vampires. "You two are actually serious about this?"

Lestat ran his fingers through Louis' hair, the way he knew his fledgling liked it. "Yes, mon cher. Armand and I were going to play, when we wondered if you would like to join us." He gave Louis' temple a light kiss.

"I think I'll pass," Louis said, sounding utterly disinterested. 

"Oh come on, cheri," Lestat said, moving to the floor beside Armand, resting his hand on Louis' thigh. The dark haired man was having a hard time looking away from the two beautiful men practically sitting in his lap. "We'll all have such a good time. Unless of course you don't think you can play." He knew he had Louis then. Louis wouldn't turn down a challenge like that. After all, he loved to prove Lestat wrong.

Louis sighed. "Fine, I'll play your silly little game." He missed the gleeful look exchanged between Lestat and Armand, while he was bookmarking his page. 

They led him into the game room, and sat down at the small green table. "Alright, Louis, poker works like this-"

Louis crossed his arms. "I know how to play poker, Lestat."

"Very well," Lestat said with a smirk.

"Then let the games begin," Armand chuckled.

\--------------

Marius returned from his shopping trip. "Good evening, Daniel."

"Hey," Daniel replied, sparing Marius a quick glance before returning to his game.

"Do you know where Louis is?" Marius had found a very interesting book at the store he wanted to share with the dark haired vampire.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think Lestat and Armand had him. Something about strip poker."

Marius stopped unloading the things he bought to stand beside Daniel. "Louis is alone, playing strip poker with Lestat and Armand?"

"Oh," Daniel said, putting his game on pause. "Well when you put it like that it does sound bad."

Marius sighed. "Poor Louis. How long have they been in there?" He asked, pointing a finger towards the game room.

Daniel stood up. "Awhile."

"That's it," Marius declared, "I'm putting an end to this right now."

The two headed towards the game room. When they opened the door, they were shocked by what they saw. Louis was still completely clothed. However, Lestat and Armand were wearing nothing but their underwear. The group at the table had yet to notice them enter. Louis had a large smile on his face as he laid his cards down on the table. "I win again."

Lestat shot up out of his chair, flinging his arms about. "What the fuck?! I mean seriously, what the fuck?!"

Armand slammed his hands down on the table. "This is bullshit!"

The sound of laughter filled the room. The three at the table turned to see Marius and Daniel standing in the doorway. Daniel ran up to stand behind Louis. "Louis this amazing!" He couldn't stop laughing. Marius also moved closer to the game table.

Louis smiled. "Yes, and I've just won another game." He placed his seductive green eyes on Lestat.

"Do it!" Lestat fumed. "Take them!" He said, referring to his boxer briefs. "Go on!" He dared. "It's not like you've never seen the view before!"

Louis got up and walked until he and Lestat were standing very close. "I'm done playing now," he said with an innocent smile. He turned to walk away.

"Done?!" Lestat shouted, snatching Louis' arm. "You can't just be done!"

"Yes I can," Louis replied, batting his eyelashes. "I'm the one who won. I can choose whether or not I claim my prize." He gave Lestat a kiss on the cheek. "It's a very lovely view, but I'm done for now." He removed his arm from Lestat's grip. "And by the way," he began now addressing both Lestat and Armand, "I knew what your nasty little plan was. It seems you both forgot how much time I spent in taverns before I was turned." Lestat and Armand both cringed, only remembering this fact now that it was being brought up. It now made sense why Louis had been able to beat them time and time again. Louis went to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, Stat? You were right. This was much more fun than reading," he said with a naughty little giggle.

Louis left the room completely, and a laughing Daniel followed him. Lestat sunk back in his chair, looking like he wanted to murder something. Armand simply sulked, disappointed he had not gotten the chance to see Louis naked. Marius sat down at the table, grinning. "So boys, did things not go according to your plan?"

Lestat snarled. "Oh, shut up Marius!"


End file.
